1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a weedless fishing lure having the point of the fish hook normally recessed with the hook being rotatable upon a fish strike whereupon the hook point projects outwardly.
2. The Prior Art
The best known prior art is a weedless fishing lure called the JOHNSON spoon. This lure has a spoon body with opposite concave and convex sides. A single fish hook has a shank and most of the hook curl on the concave side, and the hook point is on the convex side. Upon a fish strike, the hook shank is driven towards the concave side and the hook point moves out from the convex side and becomes exposed. The hook point becomes exposed on the side opposite to where force is applied to open the hook, and when opened the hook point is very close to being parallel with the convex side.